


Indulgence

by JaneDavitt



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Shawn been a good boy? When is he ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Christmas means red. Holly berries; the red stripe in a candy cane. Poinsettia leaves, dark and velvety. A winter sunrise, the sky blazing scarlet.

And the cheerful red of Santa's outfit.

Carlton stares down at Shawn's well-spanked ass and frowns. It's a festive shade, but it's nowhere near the same red as his pants. He adjusts his beard (damn thing tickles, but Shawn had insisted) and raises his hand.

"What do you want for Christmas, Shawn?"

Shawn pushes his ass up pleadingly.

"Have you been a good boy?" Carlton knows Shawn hasn't. He spanks him anyway.

After all, _he_ has.


End file.
